Permanent Vacation
by BawangBombay
Summary: Summary : Status kakaknya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir belum selesai! Bagaimana cara Harry untuk membantunya? Semuanya terjadi saat liburan. Warning : Slash. Mod Canon/AU (?)


Permanent Vacation

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

 **September 1981**

Di malam yang larut, hujan mengguyur Cokeworth dengan derasnya tidak menyurutkan langkah seorang wanita yang berlari sembari memeluk buntalan di dadanya. Seorang pria di sebelahnya sibuk mengangkat tongkat yang secara ajaib melindungi keduanya dari butiran air yang jatuh. Petir menyambar dengan hebat membuat keduanya berjenggit, sebuah tangisan teredam kerasnya bunyi hujan. Sang wanita mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan kilauan yang terbentuk menenangkan suara tangisan itu.

Sepuluh langkah kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang terlihat lebih baik dari rumah di sekitarnya. Setidaknya sang pemilik terlihat merawatnya dengan baik. Beberapa lubang mengisi tangga kayu, batu bata yang melapisi dindingnya pun terlihat rumpang termakan usia, di ujung halaman terdapat tempat sampah yang penuh dan isinya berserakan terkena hujan.

Sang wanita mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan panik, nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Pria di sebelahnya mengernyitkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng pelan, memperingatinya tanpa kata. Sang wanita tersenyum sedih hampir merintih.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sepasang suami istri tua yang memakai piyama yang senada. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menatap penuh tanya pada kedua tamu yang tak disangkanya. Si wanita muda memberikan tatapan memohon. Dan mereka pun mempersilahkannya masuk. Sebelum melangkah masuk, si pria muda kembali mengayunkan tongkat yang sedari tadi tak pernah dilepasnya, dan keajaiban kembali terjadi, tubuh keduanya kering seakan mereka tak pernah menerjang hujan.

Pasangan muda itu duduk di sofa biru—yang warnanya sudah memudar serta beberapa pernya mencuat keluar—bersama dengan pria tua, sedangkan wanita tua menyusul beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua buah mug berisi cokelat panas, memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekam. Pasangan muda itu menolak memberikan penjelasan apapun pada si pria tua sebelum wanita tua bersama mereka, meskipun si pria tua suah memaksa mereka.

Belum sempat wanita tua membuka mulutnya, wanita muda menaruh buntalan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan mug dan keranjang buah palsu. Pasangan tua itu terkejut, sang wanita tua menaruh telapak tangannya di mulutnya. Mereka menatap pasangan muda di hadapannya dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

Si pria muda berdeham. "Mr. dan Mrs. Evans, perkenalkan, Harry Potter, anak kedua kami, ia lahir dua bulan yang lalu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Carlos." Ia menutup matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam, jemarinya mencengkeram lututnya dengan erat.

Wanita muda meletakkan tangannya di atas milik suaminya dan meremasnya pelan. "Kami bermaksud menitipkannya pada kalian, karena situasinya sangat buruk. Kami harus melindungi Carlos. Kumohon, jagalah Harry."

Mr. Evans menelan ludah, entah harus merasa senang akan kelahiran cucunya atau takut karena harus menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar. Keduanya tahu situasi yang sedang terjadi dan bahaya yang mengancam mereka. Tetapi menatap mahluk malang di depannya membuat keduanya luluh.

Mrs. Evans meraih Harry kecil dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal akibat adrenalin yang terpacu di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kami bisa menjaganya Lily, kami bukan….," desahnya disertai gelengan pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Mantra Fidelius," bisik sang wanita muda bernama Lily itu. Kemudian menambahkan, "akan membuat rumah ini tak terlihat dan tak bisa terdeteksi. Kumohon, Mom, Dad, kalian harapan kami satu-satunya," pintanya, gumpalan air mata siap terjatuh ari pelupuk matanya.

Mrs. Evans menatap Harry kecil di lengannya kemudian membalas tatapan suaminya, mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap pasangan muda itu. "Baiklah. Apakah ada syarat khusus? Maksudku, kami tidak mungkin harus menetap dalam rumah selamanya kan?" tanyanya.

Pria muda tersenyum. "Oh, tentu saja tidak, ma'am." Menghela nafas, "tapi kami butuh seorang Keeper yang bisa menjaga rahasia keberaaan rumah ini," ujarnya sambil menatap anaknya dengan sayang.

Lily menarik nafas tajam. "Seorang? James kau serius? Maksudku—"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Lily. Semakin sedikit lebih baik," desahnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Keduanya saling berpandangan tajam. Ini adalah perseteruan pertama mereka sejak masuk rumah.

Mrs. Evans mengangguk, namun sadar bahwa keduanya tidak memberi perhatian, ia berdeham. "Bagaimana kita melakukannya? Biar aku yang menjadi Penjaga Rahasia itu," ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada cucunya.

James mengangguk dengan sedikit kelegaan memancar dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada seorang pun tahu akan kelahiran Harry, kami memilih untuk menutupi kehamilan Lily untuk melindunginya." James menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. "Bahkan Lily melakukan persalinan di rumah sakit muggle dimana hal tersebut sangat riskan." Desahan nafas lainnya. "Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat bersyukur anda berdua bersedia membantu kami."

Mr. Evans mengernyit tajam. "Bicara apa kau?! Tentu saja kami dengan senang hati akan membantu anak kami menjaga cucu kami!" bentaknya marah.

Kedua pemuda yang memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda itu berjenggit dan menunduk malu, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti mereka. "Maafkan kami," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Pasangan tua itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum hangat. Mereka pun melakukan ritual perapalan mantra tua itu dengan ekspresi yang bercampur. Harry kecil tetap tenang terdidur dalam dekapan sang nenek. Petir yang menyambar menambah suasana mencekam yang terbentuk, namun tidak sekalipun ia terusik. Sang nenek menyanyikan lulabi yang membantunya tetap terlelap mengarungi mimpi, mengeratkan kelopak matanya yang tertutup menghalangi semua orang menyaksikan emeraldnya.

 **11 tahun kemudian.**

Harry berjalan sambil memeluk sangkar burung hantu salju miliknya. Ia berniat akan memberinya nama saat di rumah nanti dengan mencarinya di buku sihir yang baru ia beli. Burung hantu tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah memberinya hadiah tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, tapi entah mengapa mereka memberinya hadiah lagi.

Harry tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko dengan papan nama bertuliskan, Ollivanders: Pembuat Tongkat Sihir Bagus Sejak 382 SM, yang ditulis menggunakan tinta emas. Senyum Harry melebar. Akhirnya, setelah ini ia akan menjadi penyihir seutuhnya.

"Apalagi?" Harry mendengar Ibunya bertanya khawatir, kedua tangannya memijat pundaknya dengan sayang.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan. "Nah, yang paling penting dari segalanya, tongkat sihir," ujarnya sambil menunjuk toko di depannya.

Ayahnya tertawa geli. "All right, bring it on," katanya sambil menuntun Harry memasuki toko mendentingkan bunyi bel yang terdengar sember.

"Selamat siang," ujar sebuah suara lembut. Harry berjenggit kaget, kemudian ia berdeham untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Harry melangkah maju menatap mata keperakan sang pemilik toko. "Siang Mr. Ollivander. Namaku Harry Potter dan aku ingin membeli tongkatku, mohon bantuannya." Harry menunduk hormat.

Laki-laki tua itu melebarkan matanya yang pucat. "Potter? Aku tidak tahu mereka punya dua anak," desahnya, kemudian ia menatap wajah Harry dengan seksama. "Ah ya, kau memiliki mata Ibumu, nak." Mr. Ollivaner tersenyum. "Tapi mengapa mereka menyembunyikanmu?" tanyanya bingung, kemudian ia menatap orang tua Harry penuh tanya.

"Nah, mereka punya alasannya sendiri untuk tidak menyebarkannya, kan?" Ayah Harry membalas dengan senyum ramahnya.

Mr. Ollivander balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Mr.—,"

"Willowcreek."

"Mr. Willowcreek," kemudian Mr. Ollivander kembali menatap Harry. "Baiklah little Harry, let's find your wand. Aku ingat bahwa kakakmu, Carlos, mendapatkan tongkat kembar dengan—," Mr. Ollivander menarik nafas, "dengan yang memberi bekas luka di dahinya," bisiknya.

"Maksudmu kau-tahu-siapa?" tanya Harry dengan spontan.

Mr. Ollivander menatapnya kosong. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang dunia sihir. Sangat berbeda dengan saudaramu. Apa kalian tidak dibesarkan bersama?" tanyanya bingung.

Harry hanya balas tersenyum. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Kemudian Mr. Ollivander mulai mengukur tangan kanannya dan memberinya banyak tongkat untuk dicoba. Menurut Harry, Mr. Ollivander merupakan orang yang sangat ramah meskipun penampilannya sedikit membuatnya takut. Tapi Harry tetap tidak yakin apakah ia menyukai Mr. Ollivander atau tidak.

Setelah berkutat dengan belasan tongkat sihir, Harry akhirnya mendapatkan tongkat sihir yang cocok untuknya. Saat pertama kali ia menyentuh tongkatnya, jemarinya terasa hangat. Dengan percaya diri Harry mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya, kemudian sebuah percikan merah seperti kembang api muncul mengejutkan Harry.

Harry tertawa dan berlari memeluk ibunya senang. Ayahnya mengelus rambutnya sayang. Mr. Ollivander mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Kemudian Harry membayarnya dengan tujuh keping Galleon sebelum pergi keluar toko.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Benarkan Mother, Father?" tanya Harry senang.

Ibunya tertawa. "Tentu saja, Harry," ujarnya lembut. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik perkamen bertuliskan daftar keperluan Harry dari kantung jaketnya. Hampir semua keperluannya sudah terbeli kecuali, "Oh, seragammu, Son, jangan sampai lupa," Ibunya mengingatkan.

Harry mengangguk. "Tentu!"

Kemudian mereka berjalan mencari toko yang menjual seragam sekolahnya. Mereka sampai bertanya pada penduduk sekitar untuk mengetahui tempat terbaik disana. Harry berjalan hampir berlari setelah seorang gadis berambut tebal dan mengembang. Harry hampir tertawa jika saja Ayahnya tidak meremas pundaknya keras.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Madam Malkin, sebuah toko yang direkomenasikan anak perempuan tadi. Orang tua Harry memutuskan untuk membeli es krim di toko es krim yang sempat dilewatinya tadi, membiarkan Harry untuk membeli seragamnya sendiri.

Harry melangkah masuk dengan raut bingung dan kikuk terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Hogwarts, Nak?" Tanya seorang wanita bertubuh pendek gemuk dengan ramah yang dengan mudah Harry tebak adalah Madam Malkin.

Harry tersenyum sopan, kemudian ia membungkuk singkat padanya. "Benar, Madam," ujarnya ramah.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dengan tangan kanannya ia menunjuk. "Berdirilah disamping anak lelaki disana, Nak, ia juga sedang mengepas baju," katanya.

Harry mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Baiklah," katanya sambil menutupi rambutnya dengan tudung jaketnya, kemudian ia berjalan setelah menghela nafas. Harry melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan anak lelaki di sebelahnya, ia berdiri di atas bangku kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah meteran melayang kearahnya dan mulai melingkari tubuhnya. Harry mendesah dan mulai mengangkat tangannya membiarkan meteran itu memutarinya. Dengan sabar Harry menunggu Madam Malkin kembali menemuinya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Harry sedikit terkejut pada pertanyaan anak lelaki disebelahnya. "Halo. Kau murid tahun pertama?" tanyanya.

Dengan sigap Harry menghadapnya dan tersenyum sopan. "Benar. Maksudmu sekolah sihir Hogwarts kan?" tanyanya memastikan, walau ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry dan melihat sekitar, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu Madam Malkin juga.

Harry tersenyum simpul sebelum menatap sebuah manekin di depannya dengan bosan. "Apa kau tahun pertama juga?" tanyanya.

Orang itu membanting tatapannya pada Harry sepenuhnya, matanya menyipit tajam. Harry sangat yakin, karena meskipun tatapannya masih fokus pada manekin itu, ia masih dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya .

"Tidak," ujarnya dingin. Harry tidak mengerti di bagian mana dari pertanyaannya yang menyinggungnya. "Ini tahun keduaku sebenarnya. Aku tumbuh terlalu cepat, jadi," ia mengikuti tatapan Harry pada manekin itu, "butuh seragam baru," ujarnya sinis.

Ah. Harry menutup matanya dengan senyum menahan tawa. Rupanya orang ini tersinggung karena Harry mengiranya sebagai tahun pertama. Benar-benar. Harry menatapnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua terdiam, saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Hari pertamanya di dunia sihir tidak buruk juga. Saat itu, meskipun ia sudah mengiranya, tapi Harry tidak akan berbohong bahwa saat surat itu datang ia merasa terkejut luar biasa. Meskipun ia merasa sedih bahwa ia akan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, yah tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka sih, tapi hanya akan ada sedikit waktu baginya untuk bertemu mereka. Harry mendesah mengingat-ingat alasannya bersemangat untuk masuk ke dunia sihir.

Kemudian ingatan Harry tertuju pada kakak biologisnya, orang ini berada di tahun yang sama dengan Carlos, mungkin Harry dapat bertanya padanya. Tanpa sadar Harry tersenyum, baru saja ia menarik nafas untuk bertanya, orang itu menanyainya lebih dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tahu akan masuk asrama mana?"

Dengan terpaksa Harry menunda pertanyaannya dan mengerutkan dahinya, tangan kanannya mengusap dagunya pelan. "Yah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, sih. Kedua orang tuaku berada di Gryffindor, kemungkinan besar aku juga akan berada di sana. Tapi, orang tuaku yang sekarang sering memujiku pintar, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau aku akan masuk Ravenclaw."

Anak lelaki di sebelahnya mendengus. "Heeh, jika apa yang dikatakan orang tuamu itu benar, semoga saja kau masuk Ravenclaw. Gryffindor itu kumpulan orang-orang bodoh. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau masuk Slytherin bersamaku," ujarnya dengan nada superior yang membuat Harry naik darah.

Harry mendengus kesal. "Bukankah para penyihir jahat itu berasal dari Slytherin?" tanyanya sembari menatap jijik anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Anak lelaki itu tidak menatap Harry balik, namun Harry yakin ia menyadari nada yang Harry kenakan.

Ia menyeringai padanya dan entah mengapa seringaian itu membuat Harry ingin sekali memukulnya. "Mungkin?" dengusnya mengejek setengah bangga. Membuat Harry menarik sebelah alisnya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya anak itu banggakan.

Belum sempat Harry membuka mulutnya, lagi-lagi ia harus mengurungkan buncahan kata yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya. "Mr. Malfoy, seragammu sudah siap," ujar Madam Malkin. Kemudian ia mengangguk pada Harry dan meteran baju yang melingkari Harry kembali padanya beserta dengan hasil ukuran baju Harry. Setelah itu ia memberikan gestur pada anak lelaki di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya.

Malfoy melangkah menuruni kursi kecil tempat ia berdiri, kemudian ia menunduk hormat pada Harry. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi, selamat siang," ujarnya sebelum melenggang pergi mengikuti Madam Malkin.

"Siang," balas Harry sopan dan ia balas menunduk padanya. Meskipun argumen mereka beberapa menit lalu cukup menjengkelkan, tapi Harry akan tetap bersikap sopan pada orang yang mau bersikap sopan padanya.

Harry menyisir rambutnya pelan. "Anak yang sangat percaya diri. Malfoy, eh?" gumamnya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hi. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini Non Canon atau Mod Canon. Beberapa deskripsi dan percakapan diambil dari buku aslinya. Benar, Harry memasuki tahun pertamanya, dan kubuat ia menjadi setahun lebih muda dibanding yang lainnya.


End file.
